Save That for Tomorrow
by OuranBasket
Summary: 'It wasn't the answer to everything, but he figured that he only had a little while longer to spend with the man he loved. There was much uncertainty in their futures, but that was for tomorrow.' A moment between Mark (Markiplier) and Aaron (Yamimash). Rated M for sex.


Save That for Tomorrow

Aaron was thrown on the bed, the bed creaking in protest. His shirt and jeans were already off, so he got the enjoyment of watching Mark striptease for him. It was a good thing Mark dressed simple, otherwise he'd be screaming at the American to hurry up.

Soon, the Youtuber was as naked as the day he was born and Aaron was drooling at all the bare skin. Mark placed his glasses on his nightstand and crawled on top on the Brit. He pressed his lips to the other man's and they kissed each other, all teeth and tongues.

Mark kissed down Aaron's collarbone, leaving hickies in his wake. Reaching a nipple, he licked the hardened nub before drawing it in his mouth and sucking hard.

Aaron nearly screamed, writhing in pleasure. He was out of his mind, wishing so bad that Mark had enough hair to pull and tug. Getting a clear mind for a moment, he tugged at the hem of his boxers.

Mark realized what the other was doing; he pulled away from the Englishman and helped him pull down his boxers down and off. He smiled at the sight of the other's erection, and flipped Aaron on his tummy. He grabbed the lube from his nightstand and opened it, almost spilling the entire bottle. Lubing three fingers, he handed the bottle to Aaron, who put it under the pillow, and gently inserted one finger in the Brit's tight hole.

Aaron moaned in pained pleasure as he felt Mark's finger breach the tight ring of muscle. Immediately, the other found his prostate and rubbed against relentlessly, making him made with desire.

"Oh, oh, oh ngh…Mark!" He gasped, thrusting his hips back and fucking himself on Mark's finger. He didn't notice a second one, but did when the third one came, hissing in pain when he was being stretched. All three were removed and a rough, breathy voice in his ear asked, "On your stomach or back, Yami?" Aaron shivered at the nickname and groaned out, "Back!"

Mark smirked at the already desperate tone of the other's voice and once again flipped Aaron, this time on his back. Using the leftover lube, he quickly slicked his prick and positioned himself. Getting a nod of approval from Aaron, he entered the other man in one swift thrust. He barely heard the other's cry of pain through the blood roaring in his ears. God, the Brit was so damn tight, no matter how many times they've done this before. Hot and wet silk sheathed his prick and he had to take a minute to keep from coming right away like an adolescent looser.

Aaron could never get over the feeling of being filled, of being _stuffed_ by Mark's prick. It was complete heaven. He knew Mark would wait for him, and reveled in his feeling of fullness.

"Ma-Mark. Plea-please move."

No answer.

"Mark. You-you can move now, mate."

Still no response.

"Dear God, man! MOVE!"

That made the other move, and he began thrusting at a harsh pace. Wet slaps and the sounds of pleasured sounds filled the room. Every thrust hit Aaron's prostate and the Englishman moaned and mewled in delight. Mark was groaning at the fluttering heat of Aaron, and just pounded him harder. Said Brit was clinging to the American, legs around his waist and arms thrown around his neck, nails scratching the other's back.

"Mark!" Aaron squealed. "I'm…I'm gonna-gonna-"

Mark moved his mouth over his ear and breathed, "Then do it." And bit the fleshy lobe.

Aaron held nothing back, screaming as he came hard enough to see stars. His hole clamped on Mark's prick like a vise and not a second later, Mark roared his release, filling the Brit with his come.

He held himself long enough to pull out, then fell limply on the bed, careful not to hit the unconscious man. His ego swelled that he was able to fuck the other into unconsciousness. He stretched out and waited for Aaron to wake up; the night was young and he was horny.

~~/*\~~

Aaron's eyes slowly opened with a certain heaviness that one experienced when waking themselves up. He was warm and cozy and when he realized what the source of that was, he smiled, closed his eyes again and snuggled closer to Mark.

Mark chuckled and pulled the Brit tighter against his chest. There was silence for a moment or two before Mark asked, "What time does your flight leave?"

Aaron's eyes flew open at the reminder that he has to leave in a few hours. Gingerly sitting up-five rounds with a man of Mark's size and skill was amazing, until you have to deal with after effects-he looked at his American friend.

Mark was lying on his back and had his hands under his head. The blankets were crooked and were only covering his manhood. His eyes stared back at him with a terribly masked sadness and Aaron sighed.

"Mark…how much longer?" _How much longer do we have to hide this? How much longer before our entire relationship blows up? _These and many more were the unanswerable questions the two had to face. They could see each other, _hold_ each other, for just a few days a year, and even then it was only when there was zero chance of anyone calling or barging in on them. It killed both men each time for the other to leave their bed, and it was getting harder each time as well.

Mark was nothing if not an optimist and comforted his friend/lover. Pulling the Brit down and on his chest, Mark wrapped his arms around Aaron, and buried his face in his hair.

"One day, Yami. I promise." He whispered.

Aaron tensed, then relaxed in the embrace.

It wasn't the answer to everything, but he figured that he only had a little while longer to spend with the man he loved. There was much uncertainty in their futures, but they'd save that for tomorrow.

So with that, Aaron cuddled his lover and murmured, "I love you, Mark."

Mark kissed the top of his head and replied, "I love you too, Aaron."

Both men fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms and their love.

~~Author's Note~~

Okay, question. I was told that a drabble was a short story under 1,500 words. I was also told that a drabble was under 900 words. So is this a drabble or not? I dunno.

Okay, I know I should be working on GotD, but my flash drive got stolen two weeks ago and I got back, but almost all of my stuff was gone. I needed to mourn for a while and the inspiration for Marvel has been slow.

I think shipping real people, like how some sickos do for One Direction, is ick but…DAMN YOU FANGIRLS(BOYS)! I was innocently looking for Markiplier fanart and I stumbled across a Markimash pic, and I've been hooked ever since.

I feel disgusted with myself. The only real life people fanfic I've ever read is an Alpha/Omega Hiddlesworth, and that was only coz I was in a HUGE Alpha/Beta/Omega rut and it was very well written. BUT THAT WAS ONLY ONE TIME!

So why in the hell am I such a big Markimash fan!? Is it because Mark is the first straight Pro-Gay man I've ever seen? Or maybe it's because Yami is the perfect IRL uke I've ever seen? Whatever the reason, my sick twisted mind came up with this shit, and now I have to share it with everyone.

As soon as I can, I'll finish the smut chap of GotD, and then I'll finish the damn thing. So R&R, and tell me how good (bad) I am with writing something non-anime/comic related.

Until We Meet Again. LemonWicky.

Edit-11-5-2013

Okay guys...back up here. I got a lot of flack from people PMing me, saying all sorts of mean things about me and my stories, particularly this one. Guys, it's fanfiction. CALM YO TITTIES. You really think that saying you'll show this to Mark and Yami _threatens_ me? Good Lord people! Look at MArk's newest video. Peole _send_ him this kind of stuff; gay porn fanart and everything. Look at some of the videos Yami's faved. One was a reading of a (poorly written) Markimash fic!

It's called a fandom for a reason. The FANS are the ones who control stuff like this. Do you think that J.K Rowling meant for people to ship Draco and Harry? No? So then why do the fans do it? Let me give you a hint: IT IS WHAT THEY WANT. IT MAKES THEM HAPPY.

Your threats are meaningless because at the end of the day, Mark and Yami will look at this and laugh. The fandom can do as it pleases and it will have no effect on their real life relationship. If it truly bothered them, they would say 'Don't pair us together' but they know that if they say that, their fans would do it-coz we're loyal like that and would respect their wishes-but it would make the fans loose some of their joy and as long as there are no idiots going 'OMG AH KNO THEYZ R GAI WIT EACH OTHER COZ AH KNO THEM AN TEY TOLD MEH!1', then there is no real problem.

That's all I have to say. Just calm down guys. Really. It's just fanfiction and fanart.

Until We Meet Again. LemonWicky. 


End file.
